Naughty Bear (character)
It's Naughty Time! Naughty Bear '''is the main character of the game. He is a tattered, brown, rejected bear who is constantly belittled, ostracized and even hunted down by the other bears that live around him. Naughty Bear wants nothing more than to be allowed to join in the other bears' fun, games and parties, but they block him at every turn. '''Episode: 1 Seeking to find acceptance, Naughty Bear makes a present and goes to Daddles ' birthday party despite his lack of invitation. After being rudely teased by Chubby and Giggles, he finally snaps. Finally, Naughty Bear (encouraged by the unseen Narrator) takes matters into his own paws and decides to defluff the other bears. Episode: 2 While lying in his glade, Naughty Bear hears the other bears making lots of noise. When Naughty investigates he discovers Chubby is running for mayor of Perfection Island as Chubby hands out posters and making a speech. Naughty discovers that Chubby will get rid of Naughty Bear if he gets elected, as well as giving himself protection from Naughty thanks to a gang of ninja bears. Enraged, Naughty (with the Narrator giving encouragement) goes out on his own campaign, to defluff Chubby and anyone who gets in his way. Episode: 3 While sleeping in his bed, Naughty Bear is awoken by the Narrator who notices a fluffy bird with a camera on its head. Investigating the matter, Naughty discovers Cozy working with the military to get rid of him. In response, Naughty Bear sets out to get rid of Cozy and his collaborators. Episode: 4 While examining a Unibear, Naughty notices some of the other bears driving somewhat recklessly which scares the Unibear, angering Naughty. When Naughty Bear decides to find out what the other bears are doing and finds out that Nibbles is giving cooking lessons when Nibbles picks the wrong book he reads it aloud and unleashes the un-ted upon the island. Naughty Bear sets out to punish Nibbles for his mis-doing. Episode 5: As Naughty is trying to catch fish in the mid-afternoon, a seaplane hovers over the island, and a boat is coming as well. it shows the other bears awaiting the arrival of another bear named Trembles. It turns out he has come back to the island to drill for oil. Doing so, he's brought the Bear Emergency Action Response, or B.E.A.R., unit with him as body guards. As Naughty finds out, he's brought them along to kill him, and to make matters worse, Trembles plans to demolish Naughty's hut and drill for oil in it's place. The Narrator and Naughty agree that he shouldn't abuse his power anymore and that someone should teach him a lesson. Episode 6: Late in the afternoon Naughty is chasing a Fluffrog when a R0B0-B34R5 crushes the poor Animal underfoot. Naughty Follows the mechanical Bear to a factory where more are being made the project being lead by Fluffy (a purple bear) Among the R0B0-B34R5 is a Robotic brain. Fluffy then gives a Zero Point Quantum Grid Resonator to another Mechanical bear. The Narrator tells Naughty Fluffy could be a threat not only to Naughty but much more if he keeps utilising these things. Then the punishing begins! Episode 7: Naughty is sitting on the roof of The Cabin watching Sunbeam looking at the stars with a telescope. While looking into the telescope Sunbeam finds a U.F.O. He claps with joy and sets up a little device to contact them. The Narrator says that Sunbeam is always making friends with everyone. Then he asks if Sunbeam is his friend. Naughty slowly shakes his head "no", then heavy rumbling starts. The alien ship comes close to Sunbeam then deploys Alien Bears that have Ray-Guns pointing at Sunbeam. Then Emperor Xoon deploys and puts on a Tin-Foil Mind Control Device on Sunbeam. More aliens deploy near The Tea House where a bear is throwing rocks. Then in the disco another bear is dancing with a Unibear. The aliens come by and shoot the Unibear and the "Willhelm Scream" plays while the Unibear's head is shrunk. Naughty walks back in forth in his hut looking a bit worried and then The Narrator says he must save the island. Then he nods "yes". (SPOILERS) ENDING: Once the game is beaten a cutscene will show. A group of bears are dancing and cheering. The Narrator wonders who is the bear for the ceremony. Then Naughty comes with 2 Unibears following him with loads of confetti falling from the sky. Then The Narrator realises that Naughty is the bear that is in the ceremony. While The Narrator congratulates him, Naughty walks up to Daddles and Daddles gives him a cake. He is surprised then sheds a tear. Then Daddles grunts and throws the cake in his face. Naughty is surprised and sad about what Daddles has done. He looks and sees that all the bears are laughing at him and sulks back up the hill. The bears are still laughing and pointing at him. Then they go into The Cabin. Naughty has his back turned from The Cabin and laughs which looks like he is crying. The Narrator asks him if he is going to be alright. Then Naughty turns around with an RPG. The Narrator says "I suppose you will be..". Then Naughty fires a rocket to The Cabin where everyone is dancing and partying. Then The Cabin blows up with a huge explosion and Naughty walks back to his hut and shuts the door. The camera slowly moves up and looks at the sky. Naughty's Abilities Naughty is shown to be an excellent fighter, in Panic in Paradise and the original game, as one of his killing methods in Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise is a move akin to Dim Mak, not only that but he is also well versed in a variety of melee weapons. He can be seen throwing knives and landing head shots with them. He also shows a tremendous amount of strength, as in Panic in Paradise he is able to grab and lift up giant robots. He is also like a chameleon, able to change disguise quickly and blend into a crowd. He also is a master manipulator, able to force bears into suicide and or insanity. For how his hut is built, it might hint that Naughty knows something about engineering, he seems to be able to use the engines of the car and motor boat for his own electric generator.but easily his greatest feat of strength is going against an undead zombie god named "OodoO" Trivia * Naughty is a Flawed Anti-Hero, looking for acceptance, redemption, and a good future. * At the start of every level the screen will stutter as he is opening the gate. * He has become psychotically violent (e.g. solves all his emotional problems with violent means). * Has deeper voice than other bears and often grunts, might be suffering from selective mutism since in a trailer he was mentioned as "for some reason he's deciding to not speak at all." * For some reason, Naughty is covered in scars and has half an ear while all the other bears are fine. This may be from constant fighting or an accident. * He wasn't always Naughty. Whatever happened in his past seemed to have caused his alienation from the comunity. * He has pet Fluffouls. * His favourite thing in the world is cake. * His hut is not very nice as the other ones, but for some reason it's above an oil spot and also has pirate treasure underneath it, meaning that he could be the richest bear on the island. * In Episode 6, he is the protagonist and antagonist because Fluffy had dangerous devices. If it weren't for the Narrator and the bears being mean to Naughty, he could have told Fluffy what the devices could do. * A secret cut-scene shows Naughty having a dream of being a Unibear on a bed sleeping in the Factory, but having his horn removed by Daddles with a saw. When he wakes up from his sleep (in his dream) Daddles runs and screams. He gets up from the bed and slowly moves towards him but then trips on the saw then waking up from his dream. He awakens on the floor and realizes he was sleep-walking and tripped on a saw. Then he feels his forehead and wonders what that could be. It's unknown what this could be hinting at, but could be a sign of Naughty's origins. ** The only way to get the secret cut-scene is to beat all the Top Hat Challenges successfully. * In Naughty Bear: Panic In Paradise he has fingers along with the other bears. A simple design change that allows better hand animations. * In the waters around Perfection Island, there's a large bear-shaped rock with a chip on the left ear which matches Naughty's bitten ear. * In Episode 10's intro he actually mutters correct phrases in English while the Narrator speaks to him. Said phrases seems to be "Shut up, fool!" and "No, thank you." * Instead of using guns, Naughty will rather break them in Panic In Paradise. Interestingly, even if he knows how to use them he doesn't seems to know how to reload since he just tosses them off once they run out of bullets. Their loud noises might annoy him since he's seen cringing in the Top Hat challenge videos, yet he won't mind trying to shot one hat right off a bear's head. * For some reason, Naughty almost never speaks except for grunts, and his "boo". He might have some reason to stay quiet or maybe something in the past happened that made him stop speaking. * He seems to be attracted by the Unibears and scared of the Vampiricorns. * In Panic In Paradise, Naughty can do the "MEGA-BOO" which stuns bears and terrorises them more than the regular "BOO!". An actual roar can be heard when it is used. * Naughty does not appear to object to the Narrator's encouragement to do certain actions, it would appear that Naughty aims to please the Narrator as much as possible. This may be hinted in one of the tips, which reads: "The narrator is not impressed when you use the same weapon twice...". The only time Naughty has thought twice, or has been hesitant to obey the narrator is during the introduction to Episode 8, The X-Bears. * His favourite childhood toy was a toy axe, he even slept with it. * According to the Narrator, his fur can protect from extremely cold climates. * It's not quite sure yet, but the Slab Chisellers seem to know him very well even if they recently met for the first time only in Panic in Paradise. Hinting that maybe they've been secretely watching over him. * According to an old image, Naughty is six feet tall. A bit taller than the average human. * He's the only bear to be shown actually swimming in a trailer. * This far, the only bear actually willing to help him is Dr. Juggles, but the Narrator doesn't seem pleased with this. * Always according the Narrator, during the first visit to the Bearcatattoo temple at the Wellness Centre, Naughty got a pure heart that allows him to stand the toxic fumes with several dead Unibears in the temple. It's not known if the Narrator really means it or not. * In the temple of Bearstein Mansion, it's probable that Naughty actually spoke back to the Narrator during his comment about Silky's movies. Either that or he just gave a disapproving look about his comments, hinting that maybe he doesn't agrees fully with him at times. * On the Naughty Bear website's "About", it says that Naughty's favorite item is the Tomstache. * Despite popular belief, Naughty is not the Villain. This is proved through the mission briefing of certain bears such as Buddy Bearington in Panic In Paradise. Naughty bear holding a Oozy.jpg|Naughty with an Uzi Images-1.jpg|Close-up of Naughty's face Sleeping Naughty.jpg|Naughty sleeping with an axe ImagesCA09OWYF.jpg|Naughty chasing Goober !Bw+NeE!!Wk~$(KGrHqYOKiwEwRToRkPCBMLfnokrGw~~ 12.jpg 981293 20100625 screen001.jpg|Naughty with a machete and flower Very violent Naughty bear.jpg|Naughty killing Cozy 0001.jpg|Naughty with a bat AccentLeft.png ImagesCA1GYZIB.jpg|Naughty picking a weapon Fluffrog.png|Naughty looking at a fluffog. images (26).jpg|Naughty Bear Naughty_Bear_3_by_Southfede.jpg|Naughty holding Nibbles after slicing him open with a machete. Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Bears pushed to Insanity Category:Heroes